The amount of data traffic over large networks, such as the Internet, continues to increase. Such increase is the result of continued exponential increases in the number of users, as well as in the number of large documents, such as media files, to which these users desire access. As a result of this unprecedented demand in the need for bandwidth and access to networks, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), backbone providers, and other carriers that provide the physical connections which implement the Internet face correspondingly unprecedented difficulty.
Moreover, the number of applications requesting data from users continues to increase. For example, users are making purchases over the Internet. Applications of web sites from which such purchases are being made request data from the users making such purchases (e.g., name, address, date of birth, email address, credit card numbers, etc.). The users are requested to enter data into a form transmitted thereto.
Furthermore, the number of users that are using constrained information devices, such as mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc.) during these transactions continues to increase. Specifically, these constrained information devices typically have limited data storage, screen space, bandwidth, etc.